


Falling

by lattedi



Series: tommy-centric angst [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Burning alive, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Canon Compliant, SHUT UP HES A COMFORT CHARACTER, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, and that fanfiction, bruh this is literally so angsty, catch the falling reference to a heat wave, forgot to add this one smh, god i love that song, im just trying to improve my writing style okay, oh no, ok so i was wrong i definitely seem to be writing about tommy a lot huh, pretty sure i kin him, thats not a good sign, tommy said he wouldnt last much longer on tommy's stream...., trust me thats a trigger actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: Tommy sat at the edge of the black stones beneath him, knowing what he had to do. He didn't want to, exactly; he would lose everything that he knew, everyone that he loved, himself.Butdid he want it?Or, Tommy decides that it isn't worth it.
Series: tommy-centric angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071602
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you didn't read the tags, the triggers are as follows:
> 
> Suicidal Thoughts  
> Suicide Attempt  
> Eventual Suicide  
> Burning Alive (literally is a trigger, I actually have it. Why did I not get triggered while writing this?)
> 
> The Dream SMP fandom needs angst right now. I'm here to provide and improve my own writing skills in the process.
> 
> also why is this so short it took so fucking long bro
> 
> wattpad version [here](https://www.wattpad.com/1000185043-dream-smp-oneshots-falling)

Tommy sat at the edge of the black stones beneath him, knowing what he had to do. He didn't want to, exactly; he would lose everything that he knew, everyone that he loved, himself.

But _did_ he want it? He stared down at the thick, warm liquid below him. Maybe he wanted to lose all feeling. He was tired, so tired. No one had visited him in weeks, not even Dream. Each moment that he had looked at the sapphire water near his tent, he had felt so drawn to it. It was as though it was pulling into the depths of the clear sea, asking him to let go of all rational thought and forget all of his troubles. 

Every time he had entered the world below his own, he had gazed at the lava, each time longer than the last. It felt like there was an invisible string from his heart to the burning orange mass below him, tugging him towards it. It eventually reached the point where he came to look at the fiery pools below him longingly, hoping to find comfort within the depths of the warm ocean.

Ever since Tubbo had exiled him, he had felt so alone. He had cried every night for the first week, and his clothes had caught on multiple branches, tearing the soft material. No one brought him new clothes, and he had lost a shoe one night when he was low on food. He had staggered into the dim forest, carrying a flaming torch and a sword, and a pale skeleton had come out of the darkness and aimed an arrow at his shoulder. He had run so fast that his purpose of going out in the first place was forgotten. He felt a stinging pain near his lower torso, and looking down, he saw that the arrow had grazed his side. He was back in his tent when he realized that his shoe had fallen off.

He lifted up his shirt and looked at the scar. Somehow, it calmed his brain to see the thin dark line near his hip, knowing that if anyone got hurt, it was him. That way, no one else would have to suffer in solitude for what seemed like an eternity.

His wide cobblestone path didn't help the people to enter his territory; if anything, it made them avoid him entirely, never stepping foot onto the path that he had worked so hard to create. He hadn't seen Tubbo since the day he was preparing for the beach party that no one had come to, and even then, he was sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him, wanting him to see who he missed most.

Even Wilbur had stopped coming. You would think that a ghost had all the time in the world, but apparently, Wilbur did not. He was sighted in L'manberg occasionally, but otherwise, no one was able to find him.

Maybe Tommy did want to feel the heat engulf his limbs; maybe he did want to distract himself from his own loneliness and emotional pain. Maybe he did want to feel like he was drowning in an endless heatwave. Maybe then he wouldn't be drowning in his own emotions instead.

He brought himself to his feet carefully. He wasn't ready, and he knew that. But when would he ever truly be ready to fall into death itself?

He had one heart left. If he truly wanted to, he could stop the thoughts and feelings from crashing around in his head. He could finally stop being left alone on land that he had claimed as his own.

So he let himself fall down into the thick, murky lava. Flames surrounded his body, and he gasped for air, accidentally inhaling the lava. He screamed as it burned his mouth and his throat, choking on the scathing heat inside him.

There was nothing he could do but sink into the overwhelming heat and wait for release. 

Tommy closed his eyes, feeling his own skin melting away. He couldn't move. His brain was finally stopping the constant flood of words and emotions, shutting down entirely. 

All he could feel now was love. It coursed throughout his entire body. Love for the people of L'manberg, even if they had let him mentally disintegrate. Love for his friend Tubbo, even if he had been the reason that he was alone in a sea of leaves and silence. Love for everyone, even if they had hurt him.

The love was torn away from him, thrown into the lava with the rest of his thoughts. He could faintly hear his heartbeat getting slower as he finally embraced the grasp of death.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated :) Also, if you want to follow me on twitter, its @sarcasticsnekk and i literally am such a wilbur kinnie on there haha
> 
> ALSO DID YOU HEAR HIS NEW SONG TODAY? SUCH A BOP UGHHHH


End file.
